


your moon in my sun

by leedeeloo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, hurt free comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: This is a fluffy little piece where Dan is insecure while he and Arin are cuddling on a couch.





	1. comfort

Dan's mouth stretched out flat, a straight long line. It was weird. He looked like a frog. Okay, not the point, but, like, Arin was one hundred percent going to remember that for later, when it  _ could _ be funny.

A beat. A breathe, an exhale.

Arin sat up, on his knees, his ass solidly on his heels, his calves squished and warm under his thighs. He looked from Dan's face, now less frog-like, more Danny-like, and slowly down his body. His naked chest, his boxers (he wasn't sure when exactly their clothes started coming off), his legs loosely wrapped around Arin. They both stared at each other, knowing what this sudden quiet stillness meant, not sure how to state it for certain.

Dan sat up, gracelessly crossing his legs and matching Arin's height, the both of them slouching. Another beat, and he reached out a hand, delicately placing his fingertips on Arin's knee. It was such a light touch that if Arin closed his eyes, he could imagine he was the only one there, absurdly perched on the couch in his underwear, his toes against the blanket folded behind him. Dan cleared his throat, the sudden noise surprising both of them.

“Uhm, I'm just- it's not that I'm not into this, you know, you and me,” Dan licked his lips, taking in a big breath. “Y-you and me, like, uh, us-”

Just as gently as Dan touched him, Arin balanced his fingertips on top of the other man's nails. That slight, delicate contact was enough to stop Dan talking. Normally he felt like he could listen to Dan ramble for days, and normally he was just so... something when he got flustered, but this time, this now, it felt different and not right.

“Just not now?” Arin murmured, keeping his eyes focused on Dan's hand. He glanced up, expecting the same face, that weird, uncomfortable and surprised face.

He got a soft and comfortable smile. A nod. A palm, a whole hand stretching out, pressed against his knee, warm and reassuring.

“Yeah. But I'm cold, so could you, y'know...” He tilted his head, pointing with his chin, probably over Arin's shoulder and to the blanket behind him. “Grab that, and warm me up?”

A soft noise in the back of his throat, an implied 'yeah of course, whatever you want, buddy' as he twisted around, grabbing and unfolding the blanket. He held the edge above his head, and fell forward (as much as he could) his hands going clear over Dan's head, covering them both in warm darkness. The two fumbled awkwardly in the dark, not pulling the blanket off of their heads until they were properly settled together. Comfortable.


	2. laughter

After.

Nothing happened. Nothing worth telling people about, at least.

They were still on the couch. Arin over Dan. Still comfortable, still talking. Mostly. Their conversation had lulled. Arin had readjusted them, pulling Dan partially onto his lap, leaning back against the arm of the couch, Dan’s legs around him and Arin leaning forward to nestle his face into the crook of Dan’s neck. He said it was comfier like that, but he was, one, afraid of being too heavy to stay on top of Dan, and two, could feel him talk like that.

They had been quiet for a while. It seemed like a nice idea to Arin, to just nod off there, and fall asleep curled up on the couch together. They’d probably be sore as hell when they woke up, but he hadn’t even had the chance to think how worth it it would be when Dan started talking.

“Uhm.” Well, not talking-talking, just preparing for talking.

“Um?” Arin replied, lifting his head to look at Dan. He waited.

Dan ran his fingers through Arin’s hair, looking across the room. It was difficult for Arin to keep focused, keep himself awake. He was already drowsy.

“You’re warm,” Dan murmured, bringing his arm around Arin’s shoulder, down his back and under the blanket. Squeezing. Arin felt the soft humming noise Dan made. “You’re… okay with this?”

Arin laughed- well, snorted. “I should be asking that.” He pushed himself up, the cooler air of the room whooshing between them, under the blanket. “I’m fine, though.” He placed a quick peck on the corner of Dan’s mouth, smiling.

Dan returned the smile, a little nervous. “I don’t mean just today.” There was no concise way to explain how Dan’s hands moved over Arin; something between sliding and straight up teleporting, from his hair, to his face, his chest, eventually settling on his bicep. “I mean me. Are you- am I-” 

Dan stopped, sighed, let the insecure ‘ _ am I good enough _ ’ hang unsaid. 

“You’re great,” Arin said, stretching forward to kiss Dan’s cheek. “Amazing, even.” Another kiss. “Quite possibly the best.” He kept kissing Dan’s face, getting him to smile and start to giggle in spite of himself. “You’re absolutely- one of my- favourite people.” He was laughing now too, his movements getting too stuttery to really keep going, but he tried. He got maybe another kiss and a half in before Dan put his hand on Arin’s face, nudging him away.

“Okay, I get it. I get it,” he said, grinning, giggling. Arin grabbed his hand, kissed the palm. “I’m perfect, got it.”

“I dunno about perfect,” Arin retorted, smug grin on his face, squeezing Dan’s hand. “I mean, you got those thumbs.”

That got a full on laugh. Surprised and jubilant, pushed his hand back to Arin’s face gently, let his head fall forward and land on Arin’s shoulder. “C’mon dude,” Dan managed to get out between giggles. He exhaled, grinning all soft and easy, cheerful as always. His hand stayed on Arin’s face and he rubbed his thumb across Arin’s cheek, watching the movement. He licked his lips. 

“Thanks,” Dan said softly. Arin waited. “...For making me laugh. Again. Always. It’s-” He paused, working through what to say. “I’m very happy you’re with me. Whatever that means. I’m happy- I really like you, Arin.”

“Yeah,” Arin said, a pleased smile on his face, “I really like you too, Dan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi and thats the end okay love you bye have a good day!!

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is like the oldest fic i have. it got mostly done it a while ago and just stopped in the middle of a sentence. i still really like it, even though i havent written grumps fic in so long.
> 
> also ive been trying to get back in the habit of writing every day!!


End file.
